Ultimate Krillin
by wheathermangohanssj4
Summary: With Trunks having been missing in the past for over two years, and pressumed dead. A lone human warrior has been allowed to return from the land of the dead for a single day, can nearly two deacades of training with gods and the best warriors of the Universe be enough to accomplish what several super sayian's couldn't? He certainly hopes so.
1. Prologue

Time travel is a strange concept.

Sometimes no matter how long you spend in the past or future you can always return to the very second you left.

Sometimes past and present run congruently, so that every second spent in the past a second will also pass in the future.

That was what Bulma Briefs figured must be the case when her son had returned from his first trip back in time. And how he had returned a few hours later. And it was with this 'fact' that had been the decided factor for Trunks to only go back in time again to the very day of the Androids first attack. Because the time it took to defeat the Androids in the past would just would allow them run rampant in the present. It would never have even occurred to her that it might actually be connected to the traveler itself.

It was for this reason that after more than two years of not seeing him Bulma Briefs, and everyone that knew her, believed that he would not be returning from the past, and in all likelihood had died.

And while she had told Trunks that the time machine was their last hope, she wasn't going to give up and die and tried to redo one of her and Gohan's earlier failed plans.

"My isn't this place a mess." A voice called out as an old woman in a black robe and a black pointed hat floating on a crystal ball entered.

"Baba! You're here?" Bulma gasped out looking up from a computer screen, and knocking over some some papers she had been writing on, trying to make sense of some data that did not add up, as she was suddenly stood up "Are...did...they finally say yes?

"Yes, King Enma and the Kai's finally allowed me to bring a warrior back to earth for a single day to combat the Androids." Baba answered as she got off of her crystal ball and began to wave her hands in front of it.

"Yes! With Goku back this is finally going to be over." Bulma yelled out happily, dropping onto her knees, as she let out tears of joy.

"Son Goku is not the warrior who returned." Baba said as an image started to clear up inside the crystal ball, of a Dark haired young man, wearing a black T-shirt, blue jean, and an orange scarf around his neck standing in the ruins of a city with a girl with short blonde hair, in mostly blue sitting on some debri next to him.

"So...So, that's Android 19 and 20, huh?" Bulma questioned as she stared at the beings she had been lucky enough to avoid and to never have the horror to witness in person, shocked enough to miss the bad news.

"No these are Androids 17 and 18." Baba corrected as a Warrior in a Red Gi landed inside and from the sphere 17's voice could be heard saying ' _So, one of you didn't die after all? What finally got you out of the hen house?'_

At Baba's words, and before she could take notice of who had arrived, "What? But I thought that Three Years after Freiza came to Earth on May 12, nine kilometer Southwest of South city Android's 19 and 20 attacked! I know this for a fact, I heard this from the news and Gohan a hundred times, and went over it a thousand more times with Trunks so that he would have it memorized! Did...did I get that wrong...this whole time...is that why Trunks..."

"No!" Baba interrupted, not wanting to upset woman to interup her concentration of making the scene appear in her crystal ball" That all still happened, and several of your friends died in just the fight against those two. And That's why _he_ volunteered even before Son Goku could, So Watch!"

" _No I did die all those years ago, but I don't plan on dying a fourth time, I'm here to finally put an end to your slaughter and destruction."_ A familiar voice range from the crystal ball.

"Is that ... KRILLIN!?" Bulma yelled out, her jaw dropping and her eyes going wide at the scene played out before her.

* * *

Is it True? Has Krillin jumped to the head of the line to take on the Android Threat? And will 19 years of Training with the most powerful Heroes of all time be enough to allow this earthling warrior to finally put an end to these two Killer Androids?

Find out next time On Dragon Ball Z.


	2. Chapter 1: Krillin Vs 17

A lone warrior clad in the Red Training Gi that was once signified that the wearer had trained with the great Turtle Hermit Master Roshi, stood at the edge of a cliff overlook the ruins of a city, where in two powerful Androids that had been terrorizing the earth for nearly two decade waited.

It was not however, the person most recognized in it, Son Goku. So much so that people had started stopped associating it with the Style of martial arts, and with just him

Nor was it the that Man son, who had, in the living world at least, wore it for an even longer time

No it was the Second person to ever wear the gi, well maybe third or fourth, no one was sure if Master Roshi had his first two student wear it, the human warrior known only as Krillin.

He had arrived back on earth almost an hour ago, and he hadn't moved from this spot since..

However, unlike it would have been before his death, well the third one anyway, he wasn't just waiting because he thought he was too weak to do anything.

No, this time he was all on his own, this time he actually believed in his own strength.

Although this time he was still waiting for an old friend, not to arrive of course, it would be far too dangerous for her to be anywhere near this fight, but someone had to see the outcome of this fight; maybe his friend Bulma Briefs most of all.

So that's why he was waiting here on this cliff, because a witch that could travel to and from otherworld in an instant took over an hour to get to west City.

"But then again...there might not be a way to actually get to Other world slower than that." He muttered to himself, his shoulders slumping slightly.

As he spoke this words he couldn't help but think about about all the trips he had and time he had spent in other world.

The first time he had died he didn't even know he had been dead until he had been told he was when he was wished back. He didn't remember anything of the afterlife when he was wished back, he didn't remember seeing King Enma, he didn't remember waiting in line waiting for his soul to be judged, and he most definitely did not remember where his soul was sent for the short time between his death and revival with the Dragonballs.

In his almost two decades spent in the afterlife he knew that he could have always asked he was sure that the people that knew would have been more the glade enough to tell him. However, he was afraid of the answer, as if how he had been when he was 16 really mattered in the grand scheme of things.

The second time he died, that he remembered in detail. The joy he had been feeling thinking that the fight with Frieza was finally over. The horror to see that the monster hadn't been destroyed by the massive explosion of the giant Spirit Bomb. The helplessness as his body began to float against his will. The Pain as his body began to explode from the inside out as he called out for his best friend for help.

He also remember his entire time in the other world between that death, but it had been painfully uneventful and boring to the point of cruelty, and with all honestly he was extra glad to have been born on earth if that was how another planet's afterlife went.

His third death, well that was his last one, and really the one that hurt his pride the most.. Not because he lost. Not because everyone else also died. But because of how not tired he had actually been right before he had died. The other two times he had felt exhausted before the end.

That's why had volunteered to be the one to do this, so that he could feel like he _earn_ the privilege to train on The Grand Kai's planet, and didn't just get to go there because his best friend said he deserved it.

"She's there." Krillin said, as he finally felt both Bulma's and Baba's small power's together, and instantly took off and flew down and over the city, his ki flaring loudly all around him even as he came to an instant stop to hover over the android.

"Oh look Sis, it looks like someone made one-arms clothes in kiddy sizes." Android 17 said with a smirk. "Oooh, are we gonna get a new toy, to play with, hopefully he's more durable then the man he's dressing like."

"Don't be stupid 17." Android 18 said with a dismissive scoff, "That was one of Son Goku's associates, Krillin, that we killed after you disposed of the _good_ doctor."

"So, one of you didn't die after all?" 17 questioned with a shrug "What finally got you out of the hen house?"

"No, I did die, but I don't plan on dying a fourth time! I'm here on behalf of all the people you killed to put an end to your slaughter and destruction!" Krillin yelled out as his white aura of Ki began to surround his body again, the ground around him buckling under him before he blasted off to attack the dark haired android standing in front of him.

Krillin quickly began through a flurry of punches at the androids, sonic booms coming off the android each time his fist colloid with his chest. The human warrior then jumped his aura flaring larger than before and he put one powerful punch to the male androids face.

However, when the punch connected, the android jaw had just barely moved.

"Heh, that it? You're not even as strong as one arm when he had black hair." 17 said and turned his eyes to Krillin, raising his hand to smack him away with the back of his hand as if he was nothing but an annoying fly.

When his fist was going to collide the the short warrior it shockingly went straight through him.

"Wha-?" the android started to questioned, before the Monk appeared again and kicked the back of the androids knees, causing his legs to buckle and his back to bend forward slightly.

The Warrior in red pressed in his seeming advantage, cupping his fist in his other hand, smashing both of his hands to the back of the Android's head, forcing the android to catch himself on his hands or eat a facefull of dirt.

The Android angrily flipped back onto his, glaring and growling angrily at the human, yelling as he fired a Photon Blast from his hand, sending him flying off into a building, causing the build to explode and collapse in on itself.

The female android began chuckling slightly amused.

"What's so funny!?" 17 said with a slight glare at her as he dusted the dirt that had ended up on his hands and knees.

"Oh Nothing, just that you didn't even bother toying with him like you usually do." she said between another slightly louder fit of chuckles, "And you used our best attack"

"Yeah, so what? He wasn't even worth playing around with, he wasn't even on the top 5 threat list." 17 said, crossing his arms in in front of his chest, scoffing as his sister and turning his head away from her.

"So that was as strong as you get huh?" Krillin's voice was heard shouting from the wreakage, shifting just slightly before he yelled even louder "KAIOKEN!"

The ruins of the builds all began to fly away, and the androids had to raise their hands to shield themselves from the rapid wind blowing away from the short warrior who was on his feet yet again, a few noticeable cuts and scrapes over his face and arms, half of his outer red shirt completely destroyed. .

"If that's the case." Krillin said as the red aura faded, wiping some blood from his lip, before he ripped off the top half of his gi, and gripped the bottom of his dark blue undershirt "I guess I am going to have take this off after all."

As the former monk began to remove his shirt, the Android scoff speeding his feet apart to actually enter a battle stance "Gee, thanks for the little striptease, but don't think for one second that's going to save you. I don't swing that way, and my sister is waaaaay out of your league."

"Ugh, don't be just such a perv." 18 groaned slightly, giving the now topless monk a quick second glance before turning her back to both of them "That's what he's doing you idiot."

"Jeeze don't get your panties, in a bunch, I was only joking, I know they wear waited cloths, but it's not like the increase from taking off a hundred kilos is going to make a difference." he said with a chuckle, he kept his eyes on krillin now.

"You're right, that wouldn't make a difference." Krillin said as he rolled up the undershirt into a ball, and pitched it to the Android, who caught it easily, his eyes widening slightly, as the force of the toss pushed him back about a foot.

"But, two ton's might. Kaioken!" Krillin shouted, and charged towards to killer android, hitting him with a uppercut that sent him flying before he had time to drop the mass of weighted clothing and put up his defenses.

"Heh, what the matter brother, A shirtless man too distracting for you after all?" 18 scoffed, assuming her brother was still just toying with the man.

"Shut up, 18!" Yelled at her, as he started trading blows with the dead warrior.

The android and the human warrior continued to push each other back and forth until the human warrior's red aura faded, where the killer cyborg grabbed the short warrior buy his ankles, and threw him towards the ground, and instantly dived after him, feet first.

Krillin gasped out in pain when his back collided with the ground, the android feet passing straight through the image of the monk

"Pfft that again?" The Android said as he quickly spun around and kicked krillin out of the air, causing him to roll sideways across the the ground, sliding across it until he was stopped buy a slab of concrete.

"Our eyes are too good for that to ever really work." 18 said from her spot a short distance away.

"Yeah, you have really nice eyes." Krillin said, as he struggled to get to his feet

"Let's see if they can see this coming." he said once he was fully standing, he quickly brought his hands to the sides of his face while closing his eyes, and yelling out " Solar Flare!"

The two Androids yelled out in pain as the blinding flash of light struck the two, both clenching their eyes shut tightly, while try to rub the pain away with the palms of their.

"Now to finish this! Destructo Disk!" Krillin yelled out, as the distinct sound of a buzzing blade could be heard.

Even without their sight, the dead duo surrounded themselves with an their blue and pink energy barriers,

"That attack combo was never going to wo-What!? The dark haired man started to say as the pain left his eyes, opening them slowly then gasping out in shock at the sight before him.

The deadly energy disk hadn't dissipated upon contact with the powerful shield, it had embedded itself vertically within it.

"Kaioken!" The krillin yelled out, and was once again surrounded by the red aura once again, shouting as he held his hand out towards his earlier attack and it began to spin rapidly once more.

"18!" 17 shouted out, as the attack began to inch forward, his eyes wide as his blue barrier began to crack.

His sister instantly dropped her shield and dashed forward to attack the dead warrior.

Krillin gasped out in surprise, jumping back and just barely dodged the female warrior's punch, keeping his hand out to continue pushing his Destructo disk towards the other android.

18 continued to chase after Krillin, who flew backwards and up the side of one of the buildings just barely stay out of her reach.

"Just kill him already 18!" 17 yelled out just before his energy barrier shattered like glass, and the Android just barely managed to catch it between his hands before it sliced into his chest.

"Damn it! So close." Krillin yelled out, as he kept getting pushed back from avoiding 18's attacks.

"Stop dodging, you little...!" 18 growled out, changing a blast in her hands.

"Shit!" Krillin gasped out and brought to fingers to his forehead.

"Trying to use one of Piccolo's attack isn't going to help you!" 18 yelled out as she fired her blast at practically point blank range.

"It's not Piccolo's attack!" Krillin yelled out, disappearing just before the blast would have hit him and it destroyed the top to floors of the deserted building.

"What!?" both android gasped out in surprise, as their eyes darted around quickly to try and find the short fighter.

"It's Goku's!" Krillin's voice shouted out, appear out of nowhere just to the right of Android 17 with a blue sphere charging in his hand as the red Kaioken aura flared around him "Kame-!"

"No way!" 17 said eyes wide, staring directly into Krillin's eyes, it taking all of his power to hold of the Destructo Disk.

"Hame-!"

"Brother!" The blonde woman shouted, dive bombing back towards the ground.

"Ha!" Krillin shouted, as the signature move of the Turtle style school of martial Art's blasted from his hands and rammed right into the android on the ground.

The beam forced the dark haired killer to loose his grip on Krillin's earlier attack, it just barely missing his head as it sliced through him, cutting him unevenly, vertically in half.

"17!" 18 shouted out, stopping dead in mid-air, tears just barely forming in the corner of her eyes.

Not missing a beat, Krillin curved the energy up into the sky, and causing it to collide with the blond woman floating there.

* * *

It's over? Have the Android's finally been defeated!? Find out Next time on Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Krillin.


	3. Chapter 2: Krillin Vs 18

Back in the low lit room deep underground of what was once Capsule Corp, Bulma Briefs and Fortune Teller Baba sat on the floor with their jaw slightly agape at the scene that they just witness before them.

"Oh my god! He did it!" Bulma shouted out happily, grabbing the older witch and pulled her into a tight hug "Krillin defeated the Androids!"

"Well yes, it would certain-" the old fortuneteller started to object, trying to pull herself from the grip of the ecstatic blue haired genius, when an alarm started blaring from one of the many computers in the room.

"No, it couldn't be." Bulma said, suddenly freezing up, her grip loosening enough for Baba to free herself from it.

"What? What's that sound mean?" Baba questioned confused.

"It couldn't be!?" Bulma said as she quickly stood up and ran over to her computer, quickly pressing keys.

"What is it?" Baba asked again, walking next to the her to look at the computer screen as well, not that it helped any, she was witch, and couldn't make heads or tails of anything on the computer screen.

"It is!" Bulma shout out, before she broke out into laughter and started dashing from the room.

"What is it!" Baba shouted out, quickly hopping onto her Crystal ball and floating after the running woman.

"It's the time machine! It's coming back!" Bulma shout as she made her way to the surface bursting open the doors that led to the outside "Trunks is alive! He's come home!"

It was true, there floating in mid air was the yellow capsuled time machine, the word Hope still their across its front as it landed on the ground in front of the domed build.

The purpled haired pilot jumped out of the machine, and upon land said "Hey Mom I'm- oof"

The half-saiyan warriors greeting was cut off with his mother running full dash into him, and wrapping her arms around him and hugging him as tightly as she could "You're back! Thank god! You had me so worried!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Mom, It just ended up taking a little more than two weeks to resolve everything-" Trunks started to explain, but had to grip his stomach at the mild pain that had appeared there "Ow."

"Two weeks, huh!" the angry woman said rubbing her hands after punching her son, in all likelihood doing more damage to it then her son "And what were you doing the other hundred and four, huh? What did you meet some floozy in the past and just couldn't bring yourself to tell me about her? And don't go saying you introduced her to my past self! I'm your mother! Not me!"

Trunks blinked at his mother confused, as Bulma continued to go on listing things she thought he might have been doing in the past, even making mention that she was still too young to be a grandmother, when he opened his mouth to ask her to calm down, he was suddenly struck with the feeling and end "What's that...there's a huge power that just showed up, and it's skyrocketing?"

"Oh that? That's probably just Krillin on his way here after taking care of the Androids," Bulma said dismissively, " _He_ had came back because _someone_ decide to take his sweet time in the past that everyone thought he was dead and the earth was doomed."

"What? That's Krillin? What's going on?" Trunks said confused look at his mother, and the old woman he wasn't sure if he had ever met before.

"Well, let's take another quick look. See how far out he is." Baba said as she got off the crystal ball to find the scene of Krillin once more.

* * *

Back on the battlefield Krillin was staring up at the smoke cloud his attack had made on contact with the female android.

"Did I do it?" Krillin asked himself, panting slightly as his kaio-ken faded, staring up at the cloud of smoke in the air.

Krillin, sighed to himself as when the smoke cleared the female Android was still there, and the only damage done to her was some minor scuffing to her cloths "Of course not...that would've been way too easy."

"You...you're dead!" 18 yelled out, her hand shaking in rage, instantly diving down and before krillin had a chance to activate his kaio-ken yet again, and punched him in the chest. Sending him flying into the air, where she quickly followed after him and kicked his side and sent fly into one of the collapsed buildings, then instantly began to bombard the building with energy blasts.

She continued blasting the building for several moments, fired beam after beam from her hands until the building was nothing but dust.

"Yaknow," Krillin voice sounded from behind the Android, when she finally stopped firing at the ground "You're a lot stronger than your brother."

"Don't think you can flatter me saying something like that." 18 said as she slowly turned around in the air, giving the short human a cold glare.

"No, I mean it," Krillin said putting his hand behind his head scratching the back of it, muttering under his breath "If I was trying to flatter there are dozen's of other things I would have said before that."

"Don't try and delude yourself, Human." She said, as she dashed forward to attack him yet again, this time however he managed to yell out and activate the kaioken in time to block some of her punches "Me and him are made exactly the same way, we have exactly the same amount of strength, I'm just not toying with you like he would!"

"No, that's not it ... but it might still be the reason." Krillin said as he continued to defend against the android's assault "Because whatever it is that give you two your great strength might not be as infinite as you thought ... and he's been wasting more of it, so while I'm stronger than him, you're still stronger then me as I am now."

"If that's true, you better start using a higher kaio-ken's; maybe a three or four, if you can, little man!" 18 said before she finally landed a decent blow against Krillin, sending him flying to the ground, just barely managing to stop himself before he hit the ground.

Krillin dodge the Android as she came down to the ground fist first, leaving a crater on the ground just below where he had been "Okay, good to know, your info is outdated."

"What's that suppose to mean?" 18 said as she kept chasing after him. "You trying to say you can become more than fives times the strength you've been using, I don't buy that for a second, you would have used it already if you could."

"No, this is as strong as I can get with just the kaio-ken, and it is even greater than twenty time my strength without it." Krillin said, grabbing her wrist and kicking her stomach,

"No way, you need to yell out the multiplier for that technique to work." 18 grunted out, gripping her stomach, and floating backwards, glaring at him.

"No, yelling the multiplier makes it easier, just like with yelling the name of any attack, but the max you can take it will never be a whole number, so anyone using it better off not saying any at all!" Krillin yelled as he relight his kaio-ken aura, and began to change and launched a Kamehameha wave at the "But, you never _need_ to do it!"

The Android 18 blocked the wave with her hands, it pushing her back until her back collided with

with her building, it continuing to press down on her before it detonated in her hands.

"In a way...I kinda owe it to you that I even got this strong." Krillin said, the red aura around him fading, knowing that his last attack wouldn't have destroyed her.

"Before I was killed that last time, I was just about ready to give up Martial arts," Krillin went on as the smoked cleared yet again to reveal the android, as she removed the remains of the blue vest with the Red Ribbon army logo on the back.

"To let my hair grow out, meet a nice girl, get a full time job." he said as the androids charged at him again, and he went on as he reactivated his kaio-ken and charged back at her, meeting the android halfway "Maybe I'd try and be a cop or something!"

"Oh yeah I'm sure you'd look real cute in bike shorts writing out ticket." 18 said with a smirk,

"I was thinking more like a detective, not a Meter Maid." Krillin said with a pout, as he kept up his offensive against the android.

"Oh I'm sure you were, looking forward to helping all those weak girls looking for help?" she said rolling her eyes.

"Hehe, actually I'd rather have a girl who's almost more trouble than she's worth." he said with a chuckle, a small blush forming on his cheek, the distraction causing his kaio-ken to slip.

"Heh, yeah? You sure you could have actually handled a woman like that?" 18 questioned with a smirk, taking advantage of his drop in power to backhand him out of the sky. Sending him flying down through the roof and several floors of another building

"This is getting a little too personal." Krillin said still blushing, bursting through the side of the building he had just "But, as I was about to say. Dying let meet people that were actually stronger then a super saiyan. I even met a _human_ who was stronger than Goku when he wasn't one. And that reminded me of something I had actually forgot ... that I've already gone past human limitations, so the only thing keeping me from getting stronger _is me_ and a bit of hard work."

"Pfft, whatever." 18 scoffed, tucking her hair behind her ear "That's all well and good, but you've already admitted I'm too strong for you."

"No, I said you're stronger than I am right now." Krillin corrected, as floated up so that he was face to face with the Android "But fight's don't always come down to strength, and I have techniques that have let me injure opponents many times greater than myself. Let me show you a new one."

Krillin then began to shout as he surrounded himself with the kaio-ken yet again, this time spreading his arms out to his side and his palms out, a yellow disk of energy forming on both sides of him as he called out "De...struc...to..."

"Oh yeah, this looks like a _real_ new technique." she said with a chuckle, but got herself ready to blast the disks out of the sky when the came towards her.

"Fists!" Krillin yelled out, his arms shooting out, and grabbing hold of the disks and the began spinning around them, the whir that accompanied them began to become higher and higher in pitch as the disks began to shrink in size, until they were just barely larger than his normal hands and floating over the back of his hands.

"What?" she said confused for a split second, before he began to charging towards her, causing her to flinch and fire a large blast at him.

Krillin however just put his left fist forward, her attack split off in two as her as he continued towards her, unimpeded by her as he moved forward, once he had made it through the blast everything started to slow down.

Krillin's right fist kept moving towards her face.

18 eyes widened in fear.

Just before the ki spinning around his hand made contact with her, Krillin's fist suddenly turned to the left, slicing through bites of her hair and then sunk into her right should, then pressed his shoulder into her chest. His aura flaring more, his muscles, bulging as he sent them both travel like a rocket straight to the ground, a loud sickening crack could be heard, whatever materials of the Androids spine was made of cracking upon impact.

"I...I did it..." Krillin said, as he collapsed where he was.

"Great it's over...now just finish us off." 17 voice spoke out, a short distance away from them " Or at least me so I don't have to listen to you two flirt badly anymore."

"I wasn't flirting!" Krillin said shocked, blushing as he realized where his face was, and looked up to see a still conscious, glaring at him with a small blush of her own. At the sight of this Krillin rolled himself off of her as quickly as he could, crying out in pain as his shoulder

"Just do whatever you're going to do already and make it quick." 18 said defeatedly, closing her eyes.

"Ugh, what did I _just_ say about not wanting to hear anymore flirting." 17 groaned out in disgust.

"Shu-...oh just stop being a jerk..."

Krillin managed to get himself on his feet as the cyborg siblings bantered, letting out a sigh as he said "Guess it's time to end this."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Krillin." a fourth voice, one that none of the people present had ever heard before, spoke out as slow steps of someone walking up behind them.

"What, what are you?" Krillin gasped out in shock at the tall green insectoid creature walking up behind him.

"I am Cell the ultimate lifeform." Cell introduced himself, holding his hands out "And you weak pathetic human have led me to my perfection."

* * *

Oh no! Just when he finally achieved victory, an even stronger enemy has appeared! Can Krillin defeat this new foe? Can he even survive long enough for Trunks to arrive? Can either of them stop Cell from achieving his perfect form in this timeline as well?

Find out Next time on Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Krillin.


	4. Chapter 3: Krillin Vs Time

Out in the courtyard where three people were stand around a clear crystal ball, gazing intently at the content within the sphere. The two older woman staring in shock and confusion as Krillin's new challenger approached him.

The other person there, the purpled hair, half-saiyan with as sword strapped to his back, stood there for all of second, shaking in panic at what he saw.

"No, No, No," Trunks said as he quickly removed his sword and dropped it along with his jacket onto the ground, instantly transforming into a super saiyan and flying off in the direction he felt Krillin and Cell "This wasn't suppose to happen!"

"Trunks! Where are you going?" Bulma yelled out surprised as both her and baba were knocked to the ground by the sudden transformation and take off, screaming to the sky's, even though she knew he was out of earshot "Who's this Cell guy? How do you know who he is? What's going on?"

Baba grunted as got back on her "I don't know how your son knows, but it looks like it's going to explain what it is itself."

* * *

Back in the ruined city, which was now almost completely destroyed from the human warrior Krillin's battle the androids 17 and 18. The victorious human warrior stood between the green and black monster and the incapacitated cyborgs.

"What? Who the hell are you?" Krillin said confused,

"I'm so glad you asked-" The creature said, as he began to exposit about what he was, how Dr Gero had created him, about who's cell's had created him, and how he was going to absorb the androids to reach his final form. About how Krillin's energy had finally led him to the androids who he had been having trouble tracking.

"If that's the case, I'm just going to have stop you too." Krillin said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, his arms and legs shaking just slightly ' _And do it quickly too, or that big power is going to end up coming to rescue me.'_

"I'm afraid there's nothing you can do to stop me." Cell said as he dashed forward and hit the tiered short warrior with the back of his hand, sending him a flying a short distance over both of the defeated androids.

"Gaaaah!, Damn it," Krillin swore out as his shoulder crashed into the ground ' _I won't be able to do that with my body like this.'_

"I must thank you, Krillin." Cell said as he floated over to the Z-warrior, and lifting him up off the ground by his neck "Severing the Androids on a silver platter, and already cut up for me to eat."

Krillin reached up to try and pry the green bio-android fingers from around his neck, kicking his legs uselessly at the creature's midsection.

The evil hybrid creature punched the human warrior hard in the stomach, before dropping him to the ground "For all your assistance in me reaching my perfection, I'll let you live long enough to witness it."

"No," Krillin gasped out, clenching his stomach struggling to breath or stand, as the Monster walked back towards the fallen Androids.

"Choices, choices, where shall I start my buffet?" Cell spoke as he looked over the defeated android, before he reached down and picked up the females severed arm "Maybe with a wing?".

Upon his quip, Cell brought his tail out in front of him and underneath the arm, expanding it's end as he dropped the arm.

All three people there looking on in horror as they actually saw the arm travel through the length of his tail and brought it into his body.

Once the arm was inside his body the bio-androids his muscles all expanded, a golden aura surrounding his body and it was clear to anyone that could sense ki, his power had increased if only slightly.

"Hmm yes, that's great! But enough of the appetizers, time for the main course." Cell said before turning his attention towards the android whose arm he had just absorbed, picking her arm up by her shirt, her arms and legs dangling uselessly in the air as the cloned creature brought his tail up over her head and lowered it over her.

"Destructo Disk!" Krillin yelled out, as he let his signature attack fly, cutting off the creature's tail and the arm that had been holding the android, all three of which fell uselessly to the ground.

"Krillin, weren't you paying attention when I made my introduction." Cell said as he sent a wave of invisible energy towards Krillin, breaking up the ground between them and sending the wounded warrior flying back a short distance, "I have Piccolo's cells inside me."

After letting out a short yell, his tail and hand growing back out as if they weren't just cut off as he picked up the female android yet again "That was a pointless delay."

"Well how about this one!" Krillin yelled out, causing the Bio-Android to turn his head back in Krillin's direction when he was suddenly slapped in the face with something blue, throwing the monster just off balance enough for Krillin to tie his weighted blue undershirt around his head.

"What! What is this!" The Android screamed in annoyance, tugging and pulling at the clothing like an animal with collar it didn't want on.

Wasting no time Krillin instantly changed up his Kaio-ken again, grabbing up both of 17 and 18 under his arms, and flew off as fast as he could.

"I've had enough of this!" Cell yelled out before he started powering up, the shirt slowly expanding before it finally burst off his head into tiny scraps all around him, before he flew off after Krillin.

"Damn it, was kinda hoping that'd last longer." Krillin said, as he gave quick glance back to the already gaining genetic engineered creature, diving down into the forest that was below them.

"That's what-""Oh grow up already." 17 started before he was cut off by 18's yell and glare.

"What the hell are you trying to do? " 18 said glaring turning her glare to Krillin

"If I can just lose him for a few seconds-" Krillin grunted out as he weaved through the trees.

Cell following after them running right through the trees.

"Damn it, he's gaining!" Krillin said through gritted teeth, forcing himself to a sudden stop then immediately shooting backwards, as Cell passed over him.

"You think you can get away from me with a simple trick like that?" Cell yelled out, flipping upside down to chase after man carrying the two androids again.

"Simple tricks almost always seem to work on the cocky!" Krillin yelled out, as he tightened shift his grip on the androids to hold them while bringing his hands to the side of his face, yelling out again "Solar Flare!"

"Gaaaah!" Cell yelled out in pain coming to a quick stop in the air.

Krillin instantly dropped his power as low as he could, and fell out of the sky and began running as soon as his feet hit the ground.

"I won't let you get away!" Cell yelled out, a golden aura just over his skin, as he held out two fingers and flex his a white column of energy exploding out from the ground below him and quickly expanded outward.

"Crap, crap, crap." Krillin yelled out running as fast as he could without using ki. Jumping over rocks, trees roots; while ducking under low hanging branches and getting out of the way of the animal that were also fleeing the androids attacks.

"Waah!" 17 gasped out during one of Krillin's longer jumps the left half of Android 17 began to slip slightly from his grasp. Krillin quickly readjust himself to keep the android from falling.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" 18 yelled out.

"Wha?" Krillin started to say as he turned his head forward just in time to see the branch that smacked him in the face.

The body of the human warrior kept moving forward as his head did not, sending the androids body's flying from his hands.

"Ow, ow, ow." Krillin hissed out in pain, his forehead and the welt that was growing there.

"Ugh, I can't believe we lost to that, " 17 said covering his eyes with his right hand.

"Well you did..." Krillin grumbled out, still rubbing his forehead, glaring at the male Android.

"So now that you lost that thing," 18 said rolling her eyes "You going to finally destroy us?"

"I ... no..." Krillin said turning to look away from her, as he started walking towards the androids "I don't think I could make a blast big enough to destroy both of you, and since I've also lost track of Cell, I might not be able to destroy the other one in time."

"So, you're just running scared, huh? Pathetic."

"No, I'm tactically retreating." he said as he tied a knot in the female androids shirt where her arm once was. Krillin then gulp as if he had something caught in his throat before adding "And I'm doing this for tactical reason too."

Krillin then grabbed the side of her pants and ripped off her jean legs turning them into shorts.

"What the hell are you doing!" both of the androids yelling out in unison.

"Shush cell might hear you." Krillin managed to yell while at the same time whispering, blushing as he quickly made his way to 17 and tied his two halves together with the jean rags "He has Piccolo's regeneration, he might have his hearing too, even if he doesn't have those ears."

"I really liked these pant!" 18 sheathed as she glared at Krillin, as he began to pick up 17 under his arm, then flung her over his shoulder with a slight hiss.

" Well he had to rip your's, he wouldn't have like the view of my legs as much." 17 said with a smirk.

"That wasn't it!" Krillin yelled out, his face flaming read, quickly removing his hand from where had been on her leg and grip her from the small of her back.

"If I could move I'd kill you both!" 18 said with clenched teeth, and eyes tightly shut.

* * *

Several minutes later Krillin was standing at the edge of the forest, not wanting to go out in the open planes yet, bringing his fingers to his forehead.

"I hope is close enough...damn it, should have started learning this earlier." Krillin muttered to himself, as he closed his turned his head back and forth, before he started running through the open planes, trying to get to the nearest cover he could.

Making several mad dashes from what little cover he could find, however between one of these mad dashes a loud yell called out "There you are Krillin!"

"Crap we've been spotted!" Krillin yelled out, turning to look up at the green tailed monster that was diving down towards them, and instantly powered up and took off into the air again.

"Give me my Androids!" Cell yelled out, firing two beams from his hands, that began to chase after Krillin.

"That's my Attack!" Krillin grinned out annoyed, bobbing and weaving to try and lose the homing blast.

"Waaah!" Cell yelled out, putting more energy into the attack to speed up the beams.

Krill continued to move out of the way of the beams, before he moved just right enough to force the blast to run into each other.

"Yes! Got 'em Gah!" Krillin yelled out when he was struck in the back with a basic ki blast, causing the Human warrior to loose his grip, causing the androids to fall from the sky.

The Android 17, managed to grab hold of Krillin legs; the jean ties ripping his other half falling with his sister, both him and Krillin yelling out "18!"

"They're Mine!" Cell yelled out, opening his tail wide and letting the female android and the unconnected side of 17 to fall inside, closing it around them as soon as he could.

As soon as the Bio-Android had brought the pieces into its body it began to pulse and grow as a white light began to emanate from creature before it's body began to change shape.

"Yes! Yes!" Cell yelled out, his voice deeper than before, "This power, it's incredible!

"What the hell just happened?" 17 said as Krillin pulled him up again as Cell floated up

"Damn it!" Krillin yelled, as he got a better hold on 17 again "I failed."

"I'm glad you realize that you can't hope to defeat me now Krillin." Cell said holding out his hand "So just give me the other android, and let me obtain my perfection."

"No ... I could still defeat you ..." Krillin said clenching his eyes shut tight "but it's too late ...help's already arrived."

"Oh you could defeat me could you? That's a horrible bluff Krillin." Cell said glaring at, screaming "Now give me my Android!"

"Not gonna happen!" Krillin said, glaring back at the Bio-Android,

"I've had enough of you," Cell said, dashing forward and punching Krillin in the face, sending him rocketing to the ground, and grabbing 17 before he could even fall an inch.

"No you don't Cell!" Trunks yelled out, as he came flying in out of seemingly nowhere, kicking the green monster in the side of his head, send him hurtling to the ground and away from the android.

"My perfection!" Cell yelled out, dashing toward the falling Android, as he began to fall down to the ground.

"I said no Cell!" Trunks said as took both of his hands and brought them crashing down on the Semi-perfect creatures head, moving his arms about almost wildly in front of his chest "I'll never let you reach your perfect form in this timeline! Burning Attack"

The Super Saiyan teen then fired his large blast at the creature, completely destroy the top of him, it's legs falling to one of the rocky plateau below.

* * *

Well it looks like Krillin wasn't able to outrun the Super Saiyan that was coming to his rescue. So is this the end of the of the Androids terrorization of the future? Can Trunks stop Cell from absorbing the last half of 17?

Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Krillin!


	5. Chapter 4: Trunks Vs Cell

Back at capsule corp yet again, the two people, on earth, with the most knowledge of what was now happening to the planet stood over a crystal ball, The taller of the two sitting on the ground with their hand over her chest.

Bulma briefs began chuckling after let out a letting out a sigh of relief "Haha, thank goodness, now that Trunks is there I'm sure this will be over in no time."

"Hmm, yes, Trunks does seem to be quite confident, but I'm not so sure Krillin wouldn't have been able to handle this creature, either." Baba said keeping her eyes on the ac.

"Oh, come on Baba, I know Krillin's strong now, I mean he did beat those Androids, but...with that creature's power...well I'm just glad we have a Super Saiyan here again."

"Hmm, maybe it will be for the best if the living take over now." Baba muttered, as she let out a sigh.

* * *

Back in the rocky planes the teenage super saiyan took his attention off of the falling remands of the bio-android for a few seconds to go check on the fallen warrior who had landed on the top of a plateau, asking after he flew down next to him "Krillin? Are you alright?"

"Yeah ... I'm...okay." Krillin said as he opened just one of his eyes, and smiled at the half-saiyan "It's harder than think to kill a dead man."

"Hehe, That's good I guess," Trunks said with a light chuck "Thanks for coming back and trying to deal with the Androids."

"Yeah, someone had to, we all thought you weren't coming back." Krillin said struggling to keep his eye open.

"Yeah, that's what mom said," Trunks said as he turned away from Krillin when heard the sound of Cell regenerating his upper half "But, we'll figure out how that happened later. First I'm going to have to take care of Cell."

"Yeah, go ahead and save the day Trunks." Krillin said letting out a sigh, letting his eye close again. "Thanks, alot."

"Yeah? Right." Trunks said as he floated towards Cell, giving Krillin a confused look, as he transformed into his ascended form.

"No, this isn't right," Cell said angrily, dashing forward to start attack the super saiyan, who was effortlessly dodging the unperfected android "I was so close to become perfect. You never would even laid of finger on me if I had finished absorbing the androids."

"You're right, I wouldn't have! In fact I didn't" Trunks said as he grabbed hold of Cell's wrists, and snapping him like he would a towel before slamming him onto the ground, bringing him up in the air again and slamming him down on the ground over and over again "But as long you're only in this form I'll be able to defeat you no problem.".

"You talk as though you've seen. How is that possible?" Cell questioned, once Trunks let him go, barely able to get onto his hands and knees.

"Because I have, you from a different time came to past, you were well above me in Strength. And a lot of people died before we could to defeat you!"

"If that's true, then I must obtain it all the more!" Cell yell out, bringing his hand up to his hands up to the sides of his face shout out "Solar Fla-

"Not this time Cell!" Trunks yelled out and punching Cell in the face before could have finished the technique, knocking Cell onto his back. The ascended super saiyan then grab hold of the creature tail, preparing to throw the creature to the ground.

However the tail ended up tugging him forward, throwing the teen warrior off balance as the bio-android brought his fist forward knocking the super saiyan aside, as he made his way towards where he had seen the other android fall..

"What," Trunks said confused but quickly made his way back to Cell, kicking Cell with both feet in the center of his his back, knocking the creature towards the ground.

Upon impact with the ground Cell brought his tail up in an attempt to stab the saiyan in the back, but was sneak attack was blocked by the teen warrior who then forced the tail into its own leg causing the engineered being cry out in pain "Gah!"

Trunks got off his back then kicking him just off the ground with his left leg before kicking him back the way he had come with a kick from his right.

"Grr, how could you possible get this strong?" Cell asked as he gained control of his flight, his feet sliding across the ground, then with a slight grunt of pain he pulled his tail from his own body.

Trunks then dashed forwards to punch the android yet, his eye widening in shock as the green hybrid blocked his fist, and widen even more as he blocked the follow up attack from his other fist.

.

The saiyan and the android then began to power up further, both of them trying to push the other back and forth the ground beneath them falling in on itself from their clashing powers.

"It look's like I need to be asking you that, you're almost as strong as me now." Trunks said before he actually started pushing the Android back again, adding with a smirk "Almost!"

"I'm glad to hear you say that Trunks," Cells grunted out in annoyance before he shifted his footing and halted the backwards movement, the Bio-Android's muscles suddenly expanding "Because I've been holding back!"

"What!?" Trunks gasped out as Cell forced his arms apart, quickly bringing his head forward to bash his head against Trunks' repeatable.

The android suddenly let go of the half-saiyans hands, and punched him in the gut, followed by two quick punches to his face

Trunks finally brought his hands up and began to deflect the green and black creature punches, each impact causing a loud explosion of energy and sound, each one destroying a patch of ground a short distance away.

"Just get out of my way!" Cell yelled out his as he brought his hands up over his head and crashed them down upon the super saiyan, forcing him down onto his knees, then repeated the action only for Trunks to roll sideways out of the way.

"Not as long as I'm still alive!" Trunks yelled out, as he raised his hands above his head; golden energy appearing between his hands before he through the energy at the monster "Finish Buster!"

Cell quickly turned and raised his hands in front of himself catching the blast, the wave of energy pushing him back a few yards before he eventually managed to stop the backwards movement "Then just die! Kame-"

"What-No...grr, that form might still be useless, but it's my last chance" Trunk said before he began powering up again, his power rising dramatically as his muscles began to expand, his eyes glazing over.

"-Hame-" The creature continued to shout, before the blue energy shot out of his feet forcing both Cell and the large and the ball of energy towards the half-saiyan as he shouted the last syllable " Ha!"

"What! From the feet!" Trunks gasped out, as his pupils came back, losing all of his muscle mass, not only losing the progress towards the hyper transformation but his ascended form as well as his own blast came crashing down onto him.

As soon as the ball of energy made impact with the teenager, Cell cut off the blast from his feet and instantly took off into the air to outrun the explosion of energy that followed it.

"That was a close one." Cell said as he looked down at his hands, and the burned mess that were there. Growling in annoyance Cell grabbed hold of both of his wrist to tearing off his useless hands, flexing them when he grew back a new pair before he started to lower himself down to the half saiyan that was left in a crater from the explosion, his hair having lost its golden glow.

Trunks tried to force himself up slowly, lose dirt falling from his body as he began to pull himself out of the ground.

"This has been, fun, Trunks," Cell said as he pick up the warrior up by the back of his neck and slammed him back into the ground "And while I'd love to test out my perfection later on you later, you've become too much of a hindrance to that goal to let you live even a second longer."

"Well you don't have to worry about that now!" a voice ran from behind a large rock a short distance from the two beings with saiyan DNA, Android 17 dragging himself towards cell with his one hand and arm. "That Android you were looking for has come to hunt _you_ down!"

"Ah, brother, good-" Cell starting to say but was cut off before he could say anything more.

"I'm not your brother!" 17 yelled out, glaring at the bio-android "The only things connecting me and you are the piece of me you stole."

"Don't be like that, 17, come, join our sister within me so that I'll be able to achieve my perfection like our father always wanted." Cell said as he dropped the half saiyan.

"Like I'd even do anything that man wanted," 17 said as his eyes began to glow red.

"What are you doing, brother." Cell said glaring at black haired young man, as his body parts began to expand, and he began to back away from the Android..

"I told you already, we're not related, but there is a connection." 17 said as his eyes opened wider "Those, parts of me you absorbed contained a bomb, lets see if you can take it!"

"What!? No!" Cell yelled out as his body continued to expand "Don't do this...if this kills me you'll definitely be destroyed too...Just let me absorb you and you'll be able to exist forever!"

"Tsk, trapped inside you forever, I'd rather be dead!" 17 yelled out as white light began to seep from the bio-androids body as quick small beams before his full body began expanding once more and Cell exploded in a blinding flash of golden light.

The resulting explosion sending both the beaten super saiyan and the powerful android flying back in the same direction as it destroyed most of the surrounding area of all of it's rock formations and the grass of the area.

The half saiyan time traveler and the came crashing down just at the edge of a forest of tree, both of them bouncing across the ground several times before they were finally stopped by some tree trunks.

A few moment later Trunks was forcing himself onto his feet "There's ... there's no way that worked, could it?"

It was then that Trunks began to see a green mass of started to grow where Cell had just been standing, slowly growing into a humanoid shape and let out a disappointed sigh, and transformed into a super saiyan again

"That was decent attempt brother, but it seem that not even blowing myself up isn't enough to destroy me." the mass said once it was finally finished growing.

"No way" Trunks yelled "He can't be ... He ... he's in that form!? How is that possible!?"

"Hmm?" Cell looked down at himself and noticed that his body had changed yet again and began laughing almost manically "Yes! This is it! I've done it! I've managed to achieve my perfection! "

"That's it it's over...he's...he's way too power now..." Trunks said to himself, his body shaking

"Maybe...maybe now that he's got more power ... he'll make a bigger boom." 17 said as he forced himself to sit up against a tree, his eyes growing red again "He even regrew back that bomb."

Cell blinked as his body started expanding again, with a grunt of an annoyance before he began flying forward again, a buzzing sound accompanying his dash as he flew past Trunks, and punched the android in the face, the impact of which sent him through the tree and his eyes to stop growing red, and seeming knocked the android unconscious.

"Too late, _brother_ I don't feel like trying that again." Cell said, smirking to himself.

"Too late?" Trunks questioned, his body shaking

"Yes, that's right, you're also too late to stop me." Cell said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, and turned "But I'd still love to watch you struggle pathetically to try."

"Too late?" Trunks seemed to just question again.

"Yes we've established this...now try and attack me already." Cell said glaring at the saiyan's back.

"Too late? I'm always too late..." Trunks said, as his body began to shake more, and the ground began to shake as well.

"What's this...powering up finally.." Cell question a bit confused at how quickly the power was rising.

"I was too late become a super saiyan to save my master ... I was too late n stopping Cell's second form in the past..." Trunks said, clearing not talking to the Bio-Android, as his hair seemed to spike up slightly more, but fell shortly after, this strange movement repeating as he went on "I got back to the future too late to stop the Android...and again too late to stop Cell from becoming Perfect!"

"What the hell."

"No more! I won't be too late again! I have to save the earth!" Trunks yelled out loudly, his golden aura expanding around him, wind blowing from him, pushing back the Bio-Android, then in a bright flash of light Trunks power increased in a sharp increase yet again, his hair now spiking up even further, and electricity sparking around the warrior.

"What's, what this now?" Cell said slightly

"This...so this is what it feels like...I've done what my master did in the past...I've ascended to the next level of Super Saiyan!" Trunks said turning to glare at Cell "but unlike him I'm not going to toy with you Cell!"

"You! Toy with me!" Cell yell out in outrage, and dashed forward to attack him.

"I said I wasn't going toy with you." Trunks said seeming to disappear for a second before he reappeared in front of Cell and punched the creature into the sky,

"This, this isn't possible...I am perfect." Cell muttered out, when suddenly Trunks reappeared in front of him and began to repeatedly and rapidly punch the creature in the face.

"It's simple Cell! you're not perfect you're just powerful! But now you're nothing compared to me!" Trunks said before he grabbed hold of the hybrid creatures head, spinning him around quickly before he threw Cell higher into the air, and fired a powerful beam with a dome of energy surrounding Trunks "It's over now!"

"What no! This cannot beeeeeee-!" Cell yelled out as the blast hit him from behind, his body beginning to disintegrate as the beam flew higher and higher into the sky.

* * *

What's this? Trunks has reached the next level of super Saiyan just in time? Has Cell truly been defeated? And what exactly has been Krillin been up too during all this time?

Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Krillin.


	6. Chapter 5: Krillin Vs Trunks

Bulma Briefs tore her attention from the Crystal ball to look of into the distance, able to see the blast that had just killed cell even from almost halfway across the planet. Watching in awe as it slowly dissipated.

"That ... it's over now right?" Bulma Briefs questioned "There's not going to be another Super android isn't going to pop up out of nowhere? Right?"

"I ... don't think so..." Baba said looking away from her crystal ball as well.

"So..it's over! Haha It's over! The Androids are dead! The earth is saved!" Bulma said, turning around and smile "It's finally over and things can finally start getting back to normal!"

"Well I wouldn't say that, with how long it's been..."

"Oh don't worry about that, I got a plan on that later." Bulma said as she went to head back inside, heading back into the lower levels with her computer's, setting up a microphone and a radio broadcaster that she had cobbled together, "Right now I need to let as many people as possible know that the Androids are gone."

"I think I'll return to my palace then, I'll be back when it's time for Krillin to return to the other world." Baba said as she listen to the blue haired woman record a message about how the androids had been defeated, giving a few details, but avoid mentioning Cell, and Krillin coming back from the dead.

"Okay Baba, thanks for all your- " Bulma started to thank the pink haired old witch after she was finished recording her massage and set it to play on repeat, but was cut off off when the whole building began to shake "What-What's happened...don't tell me there is more androids! I was joking!"

"I'll- I'll see if I can find the cause of this?" Baba said as struggling slightly to stay standing on her.

Both of the women's eyes bulged in shock at what was revealed inside the crystal ball, a closeup look at both Krillin and Trunks trading rapid blows in mid-air.

"What?! How the hell did this happen!?" Bulma yelled out in confusion and frustration.

* * *

Trunks continued to stare at the sky while he waited for his attack to clear up and let out a sigh of relief several second later, now sure that he had destroyed the bio-android "That's done."

"Wow, look at you?" Krillin said as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere, a small leather bag in his hand. "Getting that form just in the nick of time."

"Krillin!? You're okay," Trunks said as he turned to look at Krillin, yellow energy "Thank goodness, when I couldn't sense your energy after Cell exploded, I thought you died."

"Heh, actually I _am_ dead." Krillin chuckled out with a smirk, and pointed up at the halo floating above his head "But I'm in as good of health as a dead man can be."

"Right." Trunks said, shaking his head before "But it is good to see you again Krillin."

"Again?" Krillin questioned confused, blinking at the saiyan "Oh right, you probably meet me in the past, man what was that like?"

"Well, it's a bit of a long story, I'll tell you all about it once we meet up with Mom again." Trunks said before he turned to fly off.

"Hmm?" Krillin hummed out about to follow after the half-saiyan but stopped before he before he could build up the energy to fly after him he spotted something on the ground and floated down, frowning slightly as his feet hit the ground at the sight of the unconscious Android 17.

Krillin frowned down at the defeated android, his eyes tracing the line that his destructo disk had made, and when he saw a drop of blood finally drip out of the side coming out of a crease in two pieces of a metal panelling that seemed to seal the android's remaining side from the air outside, his eyes widened at the sightly

"Krillin?" Trunks questioned in both confusion, and a slight bit of annoyance.

Krillin didn't respond as he knelt down next to the android, digging through the leather bag to pull out a small green bean within itg.

"Krillin, what are you doing!?" Trunks yelled out, his power rising, sparks flying in the air around him "Why are trying to give that _thing_ senzu bean!?:

"Because he'll die without it." Krillin said raising his arm to protect his head from wind blowing off of Trunks.

"So let it die!" Trunks yell out his energy rising even higher, knocking over the trees around them, a spark of energy fring off of the super saiyan and frying the senzu bean in his hand "That's what Gohan was trying to do since I was born! Why I went to the past! That's why you came back isn't it!?"

Krillin sighed, setting down the bag full of senzu beans down on the ground next to the android, glancing up at the taller teen "You're not going to just let me do it are you."

Trunks just shook his head in silent answer to the question.

"And because you just unlock that form you're not going to listen to what anyone has to say." Krillin said as he stood back up, and walked a short distance away from the androids, standing between Trunks and him, crossing his arms in front of his chest "So I'm just going to have to knock the Super Saiyan Two out of you."

"Super Saiyan Two?" Trunks said confused, raising his eyebrow at the human.

Krillin gave a quick nod before his body began to shake, and a few seconds later another Krillin's stood next to him. Without another word the both shirtless warriors hopped a short distance away from each other. The pair then raised their arms perpendicular to their shoulders, and in perfect unison brought them up over their head as all four of them said "Fu~"

"What is this." Trunks said confused as the Krillin's moved all of their arms moving back to the outside with a quick "Sion", and a moment later they all bent inward, their index fingers all parallel to to ground and meeting in the center.

With the meeting of the multiforms fingers a bright light enveloped them and the super saiyan two had to shield his eyes from the light.

When the light cleared before the Trunks stood Krillin, but not just as he was before, his pants were no longer battle damaged, and no longer red, now replaced with a pure white pair. He was now also no longer shirtless, but wearing a black vest with yellow trim, and slightly taller.

"That...was a pretty neat trick," Trunks said still mildly confused "But, a change of clothes, Isn't enough~"

Before Trunks could finish his sentence Krillin jumped forward and closed the distance between the two of them, and threw a punch at the golden warrior's face.

Trunks blocked the attack easily enough, catching the fist in his hand "Not fast enough!"

Krillin spun himself slightly, twisting his body in the mid air, kicking Trunks in the side causing the saiyan warrior to flinch slightly, and let go of the hand he had blocked. He then dropped back down to the ground, spinning on the on his hands, to sweep his legs just barely off of the ground to attack Trunks' ankles.

Trunks shifted his weight just before he was hit, knocking the pair of legs back before following up the maneuver with a quick kick to the bald fighters gut, sending him back towards the Android grinding across the ground, his fingers digging into the ground and grass, the saiyan warrior saying once he stopped "Krillin, this is a waste of time. Just stop this already before I have to really hurt you."

" **You're right, it is a waist of my time."** Krillin spoke for the first time since performing his dance, his voice coming out as if two of him were speaking in perfect unison, whipping a bit of dirt from his chin, adding as he dashed forward again to attack " **I'll only have fifteen minutes like this."**

"What was the point!" Trunks said,as he flew backwards, blocking all of Krillin's punches with ease "You're not strong enough. Just get out of my way and let me destroy him already!"

" **No, I can't just** _ **let**_ **you do it."** Krillin said as he starting curve in his flying, forcing them bother to spin around as they flew higher into the air.

"You won't _let me!_ " Trunks yelled out, his power flaring again, the force sending Krillin flying back "After all this time, after all the people they killed, they have to be stopped."

" **Gah,"** Krillin grunted out as he came to a stop in mid-air, and his eyes widened slightly when he noticed Trunks was no longer where he was.

"I know exactly what's going on here." Trunks said appearing behind Krillin, quickly punching Krillin in the stomach when he tried to turn around quickly and kick him.

Krillin tried backing away from the Super Saiyan, gripping his stomach with one hand and trying to block Trunks attacks as he continued to punch him, but his attack just went straight though his defense.

"It's just like it was in the past,." Trunks continued to attack him, pushing krilling back and even farther into the air with each successive hit, before he grabbed hold of his vest and reeled his fist back as he yelled out "But these androids are nothing like them, they've killed too many people to let them live even one more day!"

" **That's enough."** Krillin said right before Trunks fist connected to his face, his body still hanging loosely in the air.

"So you're finally giving up?" Trunks said as he brought his fist back slightly "You finally get how stupid you're being."

" **No, I'm convinced now, that stopping you is the right thing to do."** Krillin said as he grabbed hold of Trunks wrist,

"Fine then, I'm ending this now then." Trunks said before he brought his fist back to punch krillin once more.

A loud impact rang out as Trunks brought his fist forward , to the teen warriors surprise the fist hadn't collided with the former monks face, but had been caught from in his hand, and stopped dead "What?!"

" **What's been enough, is that I've had enough time to get used to this body again."** Krillin said as a red aura started enveloping his body " **Enough that I can do this again! Kaioken!"**

"What!?" Trunks questioned wide eyed as his hand shook as he was unable to pull his hand back.

" **You see when I do Fusion by myself like this, my body becomes completely different!"** Krillin said as he started to explain and he threw Trunks hand to the side and quickly punched Trunks in the center of his chest, causing the teen to uncontrollable flip as he flew backwards, " **My arms become a little bit longer then I'm used to."**

' _Fusion?'_ Trunks thought as he finally managed to stop himself as he floated in midair upside down his golden aura flaring with quick jolts of electricity as he fired a large blast, not aimed at Krillin, but at the wooden area below them, where the Android 17 still laid

" **Kaioken!"** Krillin yelled out, his aura expanding more than before, and Krillin flew down to cut off the attack, and with a quick kick he sent the blast flying off into another direction, and out into space " **The same thing with my legs."**

"No way!" Trunks said his eyes wide and unbelieving his body shaking and his mouth hung open.

" **Before I did the fusion dance, I said I was going to knock the Super Saiyan Two out of you. Now it's time to follow through with my threat!"** Krillin yelled up to Trunks as the red aura of the kaioken surrounded him again and he instantly shot up into the air.

Trunks instantly stared fire blast at krillin again, who knocked them away with one hand until he was within arms reach of Trunks and brought his fist forward to punch Trunks in his gut. Knocking the half-saiyan back, his golden aura vanish in an instant and his hair becoming susceptible to gravity once more.

" **Just one more, and we can go talk about this with your mother!"** Krillin said as he shot up to fallow after Trunks, bringing his fist forward to punch Trunks once more.

However, right before his fist collided with Trunks face and the knockout blow was struck a loud pop could be heard, and Krillin's new clothing had been replaced with his original battle damage wear "Crap, Took the kaioken too far and ate up to much time!"

Trunks, without thinking lashed out at Krillin, and kicked Krillin in his shoulder, and sent him flying down to the ground. Seconds later the demi-saiyan coughed up blood and started falling to the ground right after krillin. The two hitting the ground within second of each other.

* * *

And yet another battle has come to an end, but has the outcome actually been determined? Who will rise first and decide the fate of the remain Android.

Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Krillin.


End file.
